


O que você é

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Diante do espelho, Mikasa via seu reflexo em toda a sua completude. O medo em seus olhos. O calor em seu cachecol. A angústia em seus lábios. E a podridão do seu ser.





	O que você é

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot baseada nos acontecimentos do 8º episódio da 2ª temporada do anime. Logo, contém spoilers.

_Que ser humano podre você é, não é mesmo? Não se importa com as outras pessoas. Não tanto quanto deveria. O que elas fizeram por você, afinal? Quais delas alguma vez já tentaram compreendê-la? Quais delas algum dia realmente se importaram? Não... Estão todas ocupadas demais com os próprios medos, com as próprias fraquezas. A guerra faz isso com a gente. E é isso que vivemos hoje. Uma guerra. Uma guerra que parece nunca acabar..._  
_Mas olhe só para você. Olhe essa cicatriz no seu rosto. Pare com isso! Pare de mexer no seu cabelo. Suas mechas negras não vão conseguir esconder esse corte profundo que todos veem, mas poucos conhecem a causa. Você tenta tanto, tanto, não é mesmo? Tenta com todas as suas forças, com cada pedacinho do seu ser. Essa sua coragem vibrante. Essa sua audácia, essa língua que corta como a mais afiada espada...  
Mas você é podre. Sabe por quê? É porque você não se importa com as outras pessoas também._

Mikasa encarou seu reflexo no espelho. A garganta estava seca, assim como os olhos. Depois de tantos anos, ela não imaginara que ainda seria capaz de chorar. Mas havia chorado durante uma hora, deixando os soluços escaparem pelos lábios trêmulos.  
Eren. Seu precioso Eren. Levado por aquele titã maldito. Aquele traidor. E a dor doía dentro dela. Corroendo. Queimando. Fervendo. Mikasa ergueu seus olhos secos. Viu aquela jovem tão pálida, tão silenciosa, tão abatida. Para onde havia ido a guerreira que todos admiravam? A matadora de titãs implacável?  
Ela tocou o único pedaço de cor em seu corpo. O cachecol vermelho continuava macio e quente como sempre fora. Quente como o toque de Eren ao envolver o tecido em seu pescoço quando eram crianças. Macio como sua voz cálida, dizendo a ela que tudo ficaria bem.  
Mas não estava tudo bem!  
Mikasa tinha medo, muito medo, um medo enorme. Já perdera Eren uma vez, mas de novo? Por tamanha traição? Ela quase podia ver aquelas imagens bem diante de seus olhos. Eren sendo levado embora. Eren nos braços de Bertolt. Eren... sua única família.  
Ela havia jurado que não o perderia outra vez, que não o deixaria partir. Se ao menos tivesse sido mais rápida, mais forte... Não se importava com os outros. A morte dos outros era uma dor que conseguia suportar. Mas a morte de Eren seria seu próprio fim.  
Mikasa inspirou fundo. Tocou o corte em seu rosto. Encarou, firme, seu reflexo frio. Pensou em todos os momentos em que protegeu Eren, em que o seguiu de perto, vigiando, velando. Ela estava disposta a fazer tudo de novo, a protegê-lo pelo resto de toda a sua vida. Não importava quem tivesse de deixar para trás. Não importava quantos outros morressem a seu redor. Não importava que tentassem compreendê-la.

_E é por isso, Mikasa Ackerman, que você é um ser humano podre._


End file.
